A basic wireless charging system may include a wireless power transmitter unit (PTU) and a wireless power receiving unit (PRU). A PRU may be implemented in a mobile computing device, such as a laptop, tablet or smart phone, which can be placed on a charging mat equipped with a PTU. The PTU may include a transmit (Tx) coil and a PRU may include a receive (Rx) coil. The transmit coil and receive coil may be referred to as induction coils. In typical induction chargers, the transmit coil creates an alternating electromagnetic field and the receive coil takes power from the electromagnetic field and converts it back into electrical current to charge the battery and/or power the device. The two induction coils in proximity combine to form an electrical transformer. In some circumstances, the electromagnetic field generated by the transmit coil may interfere with surrounding electronics, even if the electronics are outside the area intended for wireless charging.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.